


Self Control

by TamerLorika



Series: We [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bestiality, Dragon sex, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fortune Favors The Brave, I have no self control, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Stand Alone, both parties are both sapient and consenual, but then i really waNTED TO WRITE THIS, i meant for at least one fic to be gen, i'm so sorry if you were waiting for a new chapter of the other thing, is there another way to tag this?, may be read as a standalone, oral sex with a reptile, to both the movie and the fanfiction, why is that a tag holy lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerLorika/pseuds/TamerLorika
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless take advantage of a lull in a particularly long mission with the Riders to take care of the most important members of their team - their partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-canonical interlude to my fanfiction "Fortune Favors the Brave", written because MY self-control is shit. MAY BE READ AS A STANDALONE.
> 
> If you don't want Hiccup and Toothless to have a sexual relationship, then you can skip this interlude entirely. You miss nothing and it has no bearing on the plot of FFtB.
> 
> If you are reading FFtB and are asking "but when do they bang tho", here it is.

                It had been so very long, Hiccup and Toothless realized, since they had been truly alone together.

                Time spent flying together was good—flying, even in close formation, was a uniquely isolating experience. Above the roar of the wind, it was a challenge to hold substantive conversation between humans or dragons. Unless there were specific things one felt needed to be heard—for the twins, this was still almost anything that popped into their heads—flight could easily be passed in a silent bubble. Toothless adored this time with Hiccup, the way they communicated through touch and vibration and low words barely audible above the wind.

                It wasn’t, however, quite the privacy either he or Hiccup had been craving, especially after their previous separation. And now, with the vast land beneath their feet and the plausible deniability among humans that they were still looking after Astrid and Stormfly (the dragons would not be fooled, but they cared very little), Toothless was restless and ready to take advantage of their circumstances.

                As he had expected, Hiccup was much of the same mind. With a gesture that could have been described as “innocent” had Hiccup not been involved, the man in question brushed his hand across the underside of Toothless’ jaw, barely firmly enough to be felt. Toothless knew the gesture for what it was—a tease, skirting the gland in a dragon’s neck that was bitten or stimulated during a full rut. In order to have found it when he first had years ago, Hiccup had to have watched dragons mating, likely several times. The thought alone both exasperated and infuriated Toothless. It could not be said, however, that his boy was not thorough in any of his pursuits.

                Today, Hiccup was using his illicit knowledge for pure evil, trying to rile up Toothless. And—may his dinner freeze solid—it was starting to work.

                “Hey, bud,” Hiccup said, turning in front of him so he could walk backwards, trusting Toothless to signal him if he was about to hit something, even as he teased him.

                Toothless bared his teeth in warning. The grin on Hiccup’s face was not to be trusted, and buddy was Hiccup’s Icelandic code word. He’d explained it, once, a casual term meant to reassure humans of their closeness while simultaneously carrying an affection the word itself usually did not convey. Toothless had come to associate it with mischievous endearments, shared jokes, and triumphs. He was suspicious of its use now.

                “This flight’s been hard on you, I know,” Hiccup continued, not nearly apologetically enough. “I’m sure your neck and shoulder muscles are sore.”

                Toothless narrowed his eyes, unimpressed, even as he stalked Hiccup backwards through the trees. He assumed that Hiccup had a point, and would get there eventually.

                Hiccup’s human grin spelled trouble, as did the playful set of his shoulders and the way his thighs were tensed to pounce.

                “If that’s the case, maybe I can help—give you a thorough rub-down, you know?”

                Toothless knew well enough that there was a double-entendre in there somewhere, even if his Icelandic wasn’t quite good enough to decipher where.

                By this time, Hiccup had finally stopped moving away, having drawn them both towards a reasonably comfortable-looking hillock beneath broad pines. Toothless drew back just a little, switching from “stalking” to “pouncing”, but the momentary lapse in balance was just enough for Hiccup, who threw himself forward and pounced before Toothless could.

                The momentum and shock of it sent Toothless careening sideways, his left shoulder and elbow joint dropping to compensate. _Hiccup trouble!_ Toothless scolded as he tried to right himself.

                He never quite got the chance. Hiccup was clever, and was never still. As soon as the human projectile barreled into Toothless, Hiccup used his entire body to distract Toothless as thoroughly as possible. His hands were one moment on Toothless’ vulnerable neck, rough and exploitative; and the next moment he was running them across Toothless earflaps. The small, hot mouth followed paths only Hiccup could define, sliding across unfeeling scales and sensitive skin alike.

                It should not have been so good, not without the traditional bite and writhe of dragon-mating behind it, but should-not was not a word Hiccup would heed. Toothless found himself sighing out tension he hadn’t known he was carrying, sinking to his side as Hiccup clearly wanted him to. A particularly well-placed caress sent him trembling, curling his body around his single-minded partner. Hiccup’s answering sigh rewarded his obedience.

                “This,” Hiccup praised him, throwing himself across Toothless’ shoulders to knead deliberately at his stiff flight muscles, even as Toothless coiled tighter around him. “This, I wanted.”

                Toothless hummed an agreement. He shuddered involuntarily every time the human’s clever hands found a particularly bothersome knot of muscle. Somehow, however, he still felt the presence of mind to tease. _Better if clothes were off._

                The look that Hiccup gave him was human incredulity and mischief and challenge all at once. He backed slowly away from Toothless’ instinctual full-body embrace, deliberately maintaining eye contact. Toothless let him go, already regretting it and trying not to show it.

                Hiccup’s movements towards his buckles were deliberately leisurely, accompanied by protracted staring and aborted gestures. Toothless could tell this was a human display of allure, but it was lost on him. He wanted Hiccup’s skin on his now.

                It was only when Hiccup had gotten down to his smallclothes, his last layer, that Toothless realized he had been growling; a deep, shaking noise thundered in his chest. He immediately tried to cut it off, but of course Hiccup had heard, and preened as he stood naked in the clearing, soft grass beneath his toes and body bared to the steadily-rising sun.

                He had the right to be proud. For reasons Toothless did not know and had little interest in understanding, Hiccup was the most alluring creature he had ever seen.

                Tiring fast of waiting, Toothless levered to his paws and stalked toward his rider, shoving his muzzle between Hiccup’s legs and inhaling. He ignored the strangled sound from the human, the shaking of his legs, focusing only on what he wanted: the taste and scent of his partner, his mate.

                As Toothless shoved a little harder, Hiccup toppled backward into the grass with a yelp, and Toothless was on him in an instant. As punishment went, this was not much of one, but Toothless still felt a delicious thrill of mischievousness as he delicately licked between Hiccup’s thighs. The way the human convulsed and clutched at Toothless’ jaws was a triumph.

                Humans had always borne the fear that dragons would devour them. Toothless felt acutely, in these moments, how easy that would be—how brave and vulnerable his mate, how soft and sweet his taste.

                Dragons feared humans would cut out their hearts—but that had been done to Toothless already. There was nothing more to fear.

                Dragons were known to rut for the pleasure of it, but humans took wanton to an entirely new level. Beneath his tongue, Hiccup let out small, aborted sounds of mixed pleasure and desperation. Before Hiccup, Toothless had not known what it was to get lost in a rut this way, focused only on tactile sensation and the celebration of a partner. Now, however, Toothless was as lost as his rider was, enjoying the thrust of hips against his tongue and the knowledge that he never tired of: that Hiccup willing gave himself to the maw of a predator.

                And when the human cried out the sound of them together, the chirrup-click of We, as he climaxed? It was as it should be. The sharp taste of Hiccup was concentrated and, despite the small amount, rested insistently on Toothless tongue long after he had swallowed.

                Hiccup looked up at him with wide, glazed eyes, radiating replete happiness. His head-fur stood at angles that it normally did not, and his body was discolored in places where it had rubbed against the grass. Toothless was endlessly possessive and content.

                Ah, except—

                But there was Hiccup, irrepressible, his smile lazy and all the more enticing for it, rolling to his knees. For a moment, he rested his head against the top of Toothless’ muzzle in their favored embrace. Toothless’ nose went to the fragrant crook of his Rider’s neck and the hummed happily.

                “Roll over bud, I have you,” Hiccup ordered softly.

Toothless did so eagerly, happy to offer his own vulnerability—wings pinned, stomach exposed. His cocks had fully dropped from their sheaths, dripping with thin, oily slick.

Hiccup’s hands on them were wicked—his human paws were endlessly fascinating and good for so many things, but this especially. Once, Toothless had wondered even as he came to terms with hi then-secret desire for his Rider, how that desire might practically take form. He should have known his clever human mate would have a solution.

That solution ended with Hiccup pressed tightly to his chest, hands on Toothless’ shafts, the human’s blunt teeth in his soft belly-skin. Toothless keened, unabashed and overwhelmed, as he quickly succumbed to the sensations. His seed spilled, watery and pungent, across his abdomen and all over Hiccup’s skin, and he growled with the possessive rightness of it. His limbs clenched, drawing Hiccup to him in a semblance of a human embrace or a draconic nesting.

                They’d clean up soon and curl into their places at the head of their team. For now, however, Toothless felt the strange hot blood of his strange human mate pulsing in time with Toothless’ heart. For now, he was content in the reciprocation of desire and the impossible certainty that someone else understood the exact needs and thoughts that Toothless held in the fire of his chest. It was well understood that humans may not have a heart-fire—but when it came to the man curled, careless and sated against his chest, Toothless was not so sure.


End file.
